The Call
by chinethegreat
Summary: After the death of Kevin Tran, Sam and Dean receive a call for help from a scared teenage girl on Bobby's old back-up phone. Not until later will they find out that this girl is important to the Winchester family and shocks all of them.


Sam walks down the stairs slowly, eyes red from crying all night over the death of his close friend Kevin. He rubs his face trying to stay calm and collective in front of his brother who he couldn't tell if he was sad, mad, or happy about Kevin's death. Dean sits at a table in the Men of Letters lair eating some pie, with a box full of Bobby's old stuff in front of him. Sam wasn't sure as to why he had all this stuff out considering they put most of Bobby's and their dad's stuff away in storage.

"What are you doing Dean? With Bobby's old stuff, I thought we put that all away in storage." Sam asks while pouring himself a pot of freshly brewed coffee.

"Well I was just trying to see if we missed anything in Bobby's journal, anything that can close the gates of hell. Anything to put the angels and demons back to where they belong to get what they deserved after what they did with Kevin!" He was angry, definitely pissed.

"Dean, Kevin already found a way to put the demons back in Hell forever and as of right now there is nothing we can do about putting the angels back into Heaven because he died before he could ever find out." Dean slams the journal on the table.

"Sam don't you think I know that there is a way to put the demons back in Hell, you are full living proof of how it needed to be done. I am trying to find another way so that neither of us have to be nearly killed to do it." Sam didn't say anything back because he knew Dean wasn't going to listen to him. So instead he walks towards his brother looking through the box of their second-father's stuff. He saw his old cell phone and noticed that there were a bunch of messages on it, so he listens to them. After the message was over Sam was confused and couldn't believe what he just heard, Dean looked at him and could tell something was up. "What is that look for, someone calling for a booty call for Bobby?"

"Umm no, I think you should hear for yourself." Sam puts the phone on loud speaker, a young girl's voice speaks on the other side.

"Hey Bobby, I know it has been awhile since I have called you but you only said to call when it was really important and when I needed your help. Well I need your help, I tried calling dad but he isn't picking up so please call me back. Something weird is going on here and I could really use your expertise. Please call me back, you know where to reach me." Sam shuts the flip phone and tries to process what he just heard the second time around.

"So what is it a job for us? When was that message left?" Sam was so shocked that was all he asked about and not the fact that this girl tried to call "dad" which could possibly be their dad.

"It was left a few days ago, there are a dozen from the same number. But is that seriously the only question you have to ask because, I certainly have more. Like who is her dad that she mentioned."

"Sam you can't possibly think that this girl is our dad's daughter. I mean if she was she would know that both Bobby and him are dead. Bobby had a million hunter friends I'm sure it is just one of those guys, so it is not our problem." Dean walks up to leave the room.

"I never said that she could be our dad's daughter, but obviously you think it could be a possibility and so do I. Look dad doesn't have the best track record of having protected sex with women, remember Adam? I think we should just at least go to wherever this girl is and see who she meant and what she needs help with."

"I don't know Sammy."

"Dean I would normally say no especially after what happened with Kevin. But the fact that this girl called on Bobby's back-up, back-up, back-up phone when she could've just called his house phone makes me wonder. Not a lot of people know about Bobby's third back-up phone, he obviously gave it to her because she is someone important and I think we need to figure out why." Dean stands facing the other way realizing that his brother made a good point. The next thing you know they are driving to the great city of San Francisco where the girl said she was from on earlier messages. They finally got to a hotel, the cheapest one they could find in China town. San Francisco was definitely different from Kansas, people are more open and care-free unlike the more reserved sheltered older generation of Kansas. Dean walks in the hotel room with Chinese food and burgers.

"Man this city is great, you can get real Chinese food and then amazing burgers just ten minutes away. Why don't we come here more often." Sam smiles at Dean's joyfulness because he hasn't seen him this happy in a very long time.

"We never had a job here in San Francisco. I'm glad you are enjoying it though!" Dean takes the Chinese food and burger out in glee. "So I tried finding out more of this girl Jasmine Richards. She is an honors student at her high school Lowell High, straight A's in all of her classes since kindergarten, captain of the cheerleading squad, tennis star, long-time girlfriend of the quarterback of their varsity football team, and on her time off she loves to volunteer at the local animal shelter, not to mention that she works at her mother's flower shop and grandma's Italian restaurant whenever she can so that they don't go out of business."

"Wow this girl is busy when does she ever have time for herself and how did you find out all of that information on her?" Sam shows him the article he found in the San Francisco Chronicle on his laptop.

"I found this article it talks about how a local flower shop owner died in a tragic fire in her own shop, it was the girl's mother. They did a profile on the family, this is so weird though I mean the family seems so perfect I don't see how Bobby would ever know them."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well besides all of the accomplishments Jasmine has succeeded in, her mother was a very successful pediatrician at the University of San Francisco, not to mention running her own business, and her father is a major sports photographer. Not to mention they live in a 3,000,000 dollar house on Lombard street."

"Well there you go that means she can't be our dads daughter."

"I just don't know how she could know Bobby, it makes no sense."

"Well we are just going to have to find out tomorrow." Sam shuts computer.

They now drive up at a beautiful blue painted house with purple flowers coming down its side. It was a gorgeous house on the outside, with a rooftop deck overlooking the city, they couldn't imagine what it looks like on the inside, especially if they had this amazing view of San Francisco. A gorgeous girl with big curly brown hair, caramel colored skin, and brown puppy dog eyes comes outside waving at the boys in the '67 Chevy Impala. She wears black shorts, a floral printed silk shirt, and black high-top converses. A handsome fit blonde teenager comes walking behind her wearing a red letterman's jacket, jeans, and a plain t-shirt. Sam and Dean come out of the car amazed at the view and the beautiful crooked street decorated with flora and in awe of the gorgeous house the young teenager stands in front of.

"Hi you must be Sam and Dean, friends of Bobby? He has told me so much about you two I can't believe I am actually meeting you." She leads them into the house which was decorated with photographs of athletes from the San Francisco Giants, Oakland A's, and Golden State Warriors, land marks of San Francisco and Andy Warhol portraits. The furniture was modern, clean, and crisp, very white with white rugs and leather couches. Dean was impressed and couldn't keep his mouth closed while admiring the gorgeous house. "Do you guys want anything to drink? I have wine, champagne, Moscato, coffee, tea, and I think we might have some beer."

"I'll have a beer please!" Dean says in amazement at the options he could choose from.

"I'll just have some water." Jasmine walks over bountifully to the kitchen, her boyfriend stands protectively with his arms crossed. Dean watches Jasmine from behind admiring her bottom, Sam slaps him.

"So how did you guys say you know Jasmine?" The boy asks with a deep tone in his voice.

"Well we don't, Bobby sent us to help with whatever she needs help with since he is busy with another project." Sam replies realizing that how he answered the question was stupid because now how is he going to explain that Bobby is dead.

"Oh so you guys are hunters?" Sam was unsure if he could answer this question, "Don't worry Jasmine told me everything about her family after her mother died. We were all in shock at the traumatic death so she thought that she would tell everyone her family secret to make it more comprehensible." Jasmine walks in the living room with a couple of beers and a plate of hors d'oeuvres, Dean goes straight for the pigs in a blanket.

"So how was the drive from Kansas?" She asks not sure how to begin with the real reason why they are here.

"It was fine, long and boring." Sam replies as Dean was stuffing his face and washing it down with beer. "So Jasmine why did you call Bobby and how do you know him? When you left those messages you sounded worried." She held onto her necklace, moving it nervously side to side, which was a pink crystal incased in silver, it changed to green and Sam noticed it right away. "That is an interesting necklace, is it a mood necklace or something?" She looks down at it.

"I actually don't know, I have always had it on I don't even remember who gave it to me. My mother used to always say that it contained special powers and the colors it changed replicated the mood you were feeling at that moment." There was an awkward pause. "As for Bobby he was a good friend of my father's, just why couldn't he come again?"

"I knew this was going to come up when we came but we can't hold it off anymore." Jasmine looked at them worried. "Bobby passed away about a year ago, trying to protect us. Unfortunately we don't really have anything to give to you because he never talked about you or mentioned anything of the Richards." Dean finally stopped stuffing his face and got into the conversation.

"Yeah Bobby was kind of the silent but deadly type." Sam rolls his eyes at the ridiculous but true comment. Jasmine didn't know how to process this especially after just losing her mother. Her boyfriend put his arms around her and began to rub her back, holding her arm.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe he is dead I thought he would be able to help figure out where my dad was since I haven't heard from him in years. Did he die peacefully I hope? As for the part about you guys not knowing about me I wouldn't put it past him, most people would try to keep me a secret." This conversation was just getting more and more out of hand, Sam knew that what he was about to say was going to be a lie.

"Yeah he died peacefully and was put away as every hunter should go, surrounded by the people he loved. Why wouldn't he tell people about you?" She pours herself a glass of iced tea.

"Because I am a witch, and we all know hunters and witches don't have the greatest history." Dean and Sam both widen their eyes at the same time, Dean reaches for the demon-killing knife. "I know shocker right, well when my biological father slept with my mother seventeen years ago he wasn't exactly expecting me to come out. He didn't even know my mother was a witch because if she told him he would've killed her even if he did love her. It was his job being a hunter to kill anything produced by Lucifer." Now Sam was getting even more worried only because of the fact that she said "biological father" hinting that whoever the father was in the article wasn't her real father. "My father had to leave for another job and left my mother alone to take care of me. She remembered him talking about some guy named Bobby Singer and leaving his address on the fridge one day, so she mailed him a letter talking about how they fell in love and how it wouldn't ever work because she was a witch and he was a hunter. She just wanted some insurance that if anything did happen to her I would always be protected and cared for." She takes a sip of her tea, "The letter also mentioned that if my mom ever died when I was old enough to understand, that he would be receiving a call from me. So when my mother died I called Bobby but he never picked up." Everyone in the room looks at Jasmine in awe and baffled over this story, Sam just had a feeling that their father was her father as well.

"So what was Bobby supposed to do when he got the call from you?" She rubs her necklace as a nervous habit, she hated when all eyes were on her.

"He was supposed to teach me how to use my powers for good, using everything he had on witches. He knew a lot about witches and my family line, we are supposed to be real powerful and all knowing or something. I don't really know my mother never talked about being a witch or of the hunter who is my real father."

"Speaking of who is your father, because you kind of hint at the fact that the father you live with now isn't your real dad. Who is your real dad?" Sam asks rushed and frantic gripping his beer bottle.

"Right that is because the guy I lived with who bounced out of here right after my mother died isn't my biological dad." She pauses noticing the leather jacket that Dean was wearing, she pulls out a picture of her mother and a handsome thirty something year old wearing that same leather jacket. They were sitting on top of the '67 Impala, the boys drove in. Sam noticed that it was their dad right away and hands it to Dean. "My mom never talked of him ever, even though I always questioned who that man was. I read my mom's grimoire and it mentioned of a guy named John Winchester and steamy occasions they had together. I think that this man is my father, but the only people who could know the truth are my mom, John, and Bobby. But obviously my mother and Bobby are no longer existing and I can't seem to find John Winchester anywhere. Do you guys know who he is I hear all hunters know each other?" Dean throws the picture on the table in disbelief standing up about to leave the house.

"This is not real, he can't possibly be your dad because he is our dad and the reason you can't find him is because he is dead. He died five years ago and I'm sorry but he would never sleep with a witch, never because like me he hates witches!" Dean yells storming out of the room, the girl cries hysterically. Sam walks outside to see that his brother is starting the ignition and knocks on the window.

"Dean come on why did you leave like that? The girl just lost her mother, found out that the only person who could help her is dead, and possibly found out that her father is dead as well. We should be a little bit more sincere, she is only a teenager."

"I can't believe you believe this girl, witches are notorious for lying and making up stories. She is not related to us so she is not our problem, let's go now!"

"Dean you are being ridiculous, she is a teenager who doesn't know how to use her powers how harmful can she be. The least we can do is see what she needs our help with and see if we can't assist her. We will deal with the whole dad thing later." Dean grabs onto the wheel and realizes that Sam is right. He turns the car off and walks back into the house seeing that Jasmine is in tears like any innocent normal teenage girl would be after hearing these things.

"Ok, I don't know how my dad knows your family or if he is even your father but you called Bobby asking for help. We hunt demons so that is what we are going to do if that is what you need help with." Sam was shocked at how mature his brother was being. They sat back down and Jasmine began to talk about everything that has been happening around school. It began right after her mother died, every star athlete of each sport at her high school had been murdered in not so normal ways of being killed. She remembers reading in her mother's grimoire that whenever there is sulfur or the EMF goes crazy it means a ghost or demon is doing the killing. She went to each crime scene after her friends died and noticed that there were both sulfur and high EMF readings. She noticed that that was very strange because usually ghosts and demons don't work together, but something was up and she didn't know what which is why she called Bobby. The last two sports were tennis and football and if you included cheerleading as a sport that was left as well.

"The best players for those sports are me and my boyfriend Alex. Alex has been staying with me in this house since my mother died because I was scared for his life ever since I caught onto the theme of the deaths." Sam and Dean didn't understand what could possibly be doing this because it was true ghosts and demons tend to work alone, so they left Alex and Jasmine salting the areas where ghosts could come in and painting devil's traps all over the place.

"Sam I just don't understand have you ever heard of ghosts and demons working together?" Sam was on the computer at their old dusty hotel room in China Town trying to see if he can find anything out.

"I'm not sure but the only thing we can do now is research, I think you should call in for some pizza it may be a long night." Sam spent the entire night searching newspapers reading the articles on the murders of these beautiful star athletes. The only common ground between them is that they have together is being gorgeous, smart, and super athletic not to mention attending the same school. It just doesn't make sense until he found something on the internet, a picture on Jasmine's Facebook that shows each person who died, including Jasmine and Alex who have yet to be killed, smiling and possibly consuming alcohol in those red solo cups. Behind them there was one person who stood out, a scrawny scraggly boy with crooked glasses. "Dean look at this picture I found on Jasmine's Facebook." He looks at the picture but doesn't understand what he is supposed to be looking at.

" What is a Facebook and what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Dean what have you been doing for the past seven hours? These people are the ones who have died in the past couple of weeks, there is Jasmine and Alex. Obviously she knows something that we don't know or else she would've told us about this."

"Maybe she got drunk and forgot about that night." Sam rolls his eyes getting his phone out of his pocket and dials Jasmine's number. She picks up and Sam tells her that he is coming over right away and that they found something interesting. The next thing you know Sam is standing besides the couple in the 3 million dollar house with his 400 dollar old school laptop.

"What am I looking at Sam?" Sam was being really annoyed at everyone not understanding what he is showing.

"Are you serious? You know who these people are right, this is the whole reason why my brother and I are even here right now to figure out why these people are dying." He takes a deep breath. "This picture shows that not only are you guys super star athletes but that you obviously had the time of your life one night." Jasmine sighs because she knows that Sam is right there was something that she wasn't telling him but only because even thinking about it hurts too much.

"Wait who is that behind us? Is that Jack photo bombing, man I hate that guy but he does know how to have fun?" Sam looks at the picture again realizing he is talking about the scrawny high kid creepily looking at the camera while everyone else was covered in glitter and confetti smiling away.

"Who is Jack?" Sam looks at Jasmine who obviously grimaces at the name and sees that the name hurts her.

"He was an old friend of Jasmines', before she became popular. When Jasmine won the solo tennis championship match for our school everyone fell in love with her because for the past ten years our tennis team was never a winning team. She became the star of Lowell high and suddenly didn't have time for Jack, he became distant and annoyed while Jasmine was off making new friends. One day after PE class some of the boys and I noticed that he looks at Jasmine in a creepy way and wanted him to stop. So we bullied him and hurt him, look I am not thrilled at how far it went and regret everything I did but at that moment I wanted to kill him. Jasmine hates it when I get into fights and bully people smaller than me, so I eventually stopped and that was the last time he spoke to Jasmine. She still tries to make conversation with her but every time she does he runs away and avoids her in any way he can." Sam was shocked and now understood why talking about this boy hurts her so much, because they were really close friends once.

"Do you know where he lives, I think we need to talk to this boy Jack maybe he has something to do with the killings." There was no answer from either of the two. "What please don't tell me that he is dead now also?" Jasmine shakes her head.

"He's not dead but he might as well be. He doesn't talk to anyone not even me, what makes you think he will talk to you?" She walks up angry at the situation at hand, Sam could see her frustration and follows her to try to calm her down.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" She turns around as they stand in the middle of a long hallway in front of a giant photograph of Buster Posey, San Francisco Giants catcher. She is shaking and crying with her mascara running down on her face. Sam was wondering why she was so upset but he just let her cry it out and hugged her, he waited a couple of minutes until she was stable before he asked anything. "What's the matter?" He hands her a piece of tissue which she blows into it leaving a bunch of snot all over it.

"Sorry it's just that seeing that picture of all of them and talking about Jack is really difficult especially with the death of my mother so recent." She blows in the napkin again. "I really hurt Jack by not really doing anything when Alex beat him up. I think he still is angry with me, he came to my mother's funeral and didn't even say a word to me." She begins to tear up again. "I just don't know if you are going to get anything out of him, even if it is just you two he is really shy." Sam didn't care how shy this guy was they needed to figure out what was going on and to these students and had to make sure that it didn't get to Jasmine or Alex. Sam, Dean, and Jasmine drive up to Jack's house which was on the other side of town by AT&T park. So many memories came up in Jasmine's head she could feel tears coming on but tried to stay strong. Sam rings the doorbell and no one answers, so Dean annoyingly knocks on the door like a madman.

"Alright this is ridiculous." He was becoming restless. "Jack Lexington this is the FBI we just wanted to ask a couple of questions about the deaths of your friends from Lowell High." He kept knocking the door like crazy, Jasmine was hiding behind the two big men. Finally a shy, disheveled boy comes to the light looking at the men who were definitely not FBI agents. Jasmine was relieved to see Jack. "You must be Jack, I am Dean and this is my brother Sam we are FBI agents and just have a few questions to ask you about the murders going on at your high school."

"Yeah you aren't FBI agents, they always wear their blue with yellow writing FBI jackets, those badges are fake and you aren't dressed at all to be an FBI agent." Without even looking at their faces he begins to shut his door to head back inside, without even talking to him. Jasmine blocks the door making it difficult to close for him.

"Jack it's me, Jasmine we really need to talk. These guys are just here to help." He turns around to see his gorgeous friend stand before him and all of a sudden feelings from long ago rush up to his head. He realizes his old friend is in pain and knows that this must be important if she came all this way to get help.

"Who are these people you are hanging out with Jasmine, impersonating FBI agents and doing a terrible job at it. You of all people should know that impersonators never get passed by me." He grabs a couple of beers for the guys and starts boiling water to make Jasmine's favorite tea. "So what do you want with me? The police have already questioned me and I have no clue as to why this is happening. The only thing that I could think of is that something happened when your mother died an unleashed a supernatural power to kill these spoiled 'stars." Jack had so much anger built up in him that it just killed Jasmine to see him like this, when they were friends they used to have so much fun and could talk about anything.

"Supernatural powers Jack? I think I need to have a word with you before Sam and Dean start questioning you." So Sam and Dean left the room for Jasmine to tell the story of her being a witch and the history of her family line. He also tells him about how Sam and Dean could possibly be her half brothers, he was baffled and a little uneasy about what he just heard. "Jack please say something. Did you ever think that I was normal after some of the stuff we went through as kids." Dean was overhearing the conversation, the tea pot made a loud screeching noise letting everybody that the water was boiling hot now.

"I'll go get that as I try to process this." Dean came back in the living room.

"So how did he handle everything?" Jasmine didn't answer as her old friend came back in with a cup of tea there was awkward silence for about five minutes. Jasmine took a sip of the tea and smiled because it was her favorite, wildflower honey jasmine made from this place in the redwoods.

"Wildflower honey jasmine, my favorite." Jack smiled back at her and at that moment Dean realizes that they had more than just a friendship. That there was some love between the two of them but for some reason it never surfaced.

"So Jack were you close to your classmates who were murdered?" Jack looks at Dean angry that he broke the ice.

"Close, if you call being beaten to a pulp close then yeah sure I was close with them. But if you don't count being thrown into a trash can multiple times because of them, as being close then no."

"Well we were only asking because we stumbled upon a picture from a party that Jasmine and her boyfriend were at. It was a picture of all of the victims and you happened to be in the background." Jack takes a sip of water and crosses his arms.

"Oh the tennis match party you mean. The one that I threw to celebrate my good friend's win, yeah I was there. Coincidence sure but I wouldn't do anything to hurt Jasmine or her so-called friends." His phone rings so he picks it up. "Hello, yeah the place by the oak tree, yeah I'll be there. Ok see you soon bye." Jasmine could tell that he was being unusually secretive. "Sorry but looks like you are going to have to leave I have somewhere to be." He walks upstairs to grab a sweater because he knows it was going to get cold later, Jasmine follows him upstairs.

"Don't you think he is being a little bit suspicious?" Dean asks Sam.

"Jasmine told us he was a little hermit crab and doesn't really talk to anyone, maybe he is just not used to having people around."

"See I don't think so, I could tell there is something more going onto to this story than Jasmine or Jack lead on. I think Jack had a crush on Jasmine and Jasmine liked him as well, but she knew it wouldn't work out because people thought he was a freak and thought that being with him would ruin her reputation as a star athlete. I think that Jasmine decided to date Alex because she would have a better life and everyone expected it to happen. Jack got a little bit jealous and somehow knew about spells and witchcraft and has some sort of demon or ghost working with him to kill the people that not only hurt him but who just happened to be friends with Jasmine as well." Sam knew that what he was saying wasn't crazy and could actually be a possibility.

"Yeah but why would Jasmine lie about not only having feelings for Jack but also being friends with these athletes?"

"I don't know maybe she feels guilty about leaving such a good friend for such douche bags." Jack comes down angrily with Jasmine right behind him and crying of course.

"Jack please come back and don't do this!" He shuts the door behind him speeding off in his car, Jasmine is now hysterically crying holding onto the couch covering her eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asks.

"I was talking to him upstairs asking about where he was going and if he had anything to do with these murders because I knew he wasn't going to answer you guys. He got really angry that I asked him which makes me think that he doesn't have any part of this. I think he might be a victim as well, we just need to figure out where he was going to see what he was going to do." Jasmine leaves the room with the boys following her to the Impala, they are now back at Jasmine's house where Alex sits idly by on the couch twiddling his thumbs. He stands up seeing that his girlfriend was alive and safe but upset.

"Did everything go alright? Where is Jack, I thought you were bringing him with you."

"Well he kind of ran off when we were questioning him and didn't tell us where he was going so we came back here." Dean replies, Jasmine paces back and forth trying to figure out where his best friend could be right now. She couldn't think of anywhere and went to her room bringing back her journal. "I don't think you will find the answers we need in a diary." He says with sarcasm.

"It's not a diary it's my journal when we were in middle school we wrote places where we wish we could go but couldn't and places that we have been and wished to go again. I'm just trying to see if any of these places could possibly be anywhere where he might be going." She paces back and forth reading through their crazy notes they wrote as kids a lot of them don't make sense to her. Sam searches his computer trying to see if they missed anything, Dean and Alex try to read books making it look like they are helping. Jasmine comes across a page with a picture of a white oak tree with a poem they wrote together. "Guys I think I know where he is." She slams the journal on the coffee table waking Dean and Alex up.

"What are we looking at?" Dean asks, Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"I think I know where he went. When we were younger our parents took us to the Redwoods each year, it was our favorite place growing up because there was this one tree that stood out. It was a white oak tree and our parents used to tell us myths and legends about why that tree was white and the others were red. We were so intrigued by it and one day wrote a poem about it in our journal." Dean was still confused as to what this all meant.

"So what makes you think he is at the Redwoods?" She scolds at Dean not understanding why this isn't making any sense to him.

"I remember him saying something on the phone, to whoever he was talking to, about meeting them by the white oak tree. This has to be where he is headed." Sam spotted something on the computer.

"Jasmine did you know that Jack almost died in a fire?" He looks up at her.

"Yeah when he was ten, his mother didn't make it out alive." Dean stood up laughing.

"Oh jeez you wouldn't think that would be something to let us know." She crosses her arms.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be that relevant."

"Well according to the obituary, she was a guidance counselor at your school." Jasmine nods her head.

"Yeah but never when we were in high school, considering she died when we were ten."

"It says here that she specialized in teen bullying, does Jack wear anything of his mother's to hold onto her spirit?" Jasmine thought hard of anything he would wear of his mothers and remembered something.

"Now that you mention it he does wear the watch that his father gave his mother for their ten year anniversary. It was given to him in her will, he has been wearing it ever since he was ten years old. Why?"

"Because I don't think Jack has anything to do with these killings. I think his mother's spirit is still holding onto him when he wears the watch. I believe that his mother kills everyone who bullies him since she specialized in teen bullying and wants to do anything to protect her only child." Alex now felt guilty because he caused a huge part of those bullying acts on Jack with his friends.

"Ok that makes sense Sammy but why the sulfur at the crime scenes that Jasmine saw. Ghosts and demons never work together." Sam pauses trying to come up with an answer for Dean's question.

"Jack's mom was a guidance counselor right so maybe her ghost still has a part of her that couldn't ever kill anybody. So maybe she asked a demon to do the killing for her, what were those myths your parents told you about the white oak tree?"

"They were all different but one of them did mention of how white represents pureness of the earth and that tree was the purest of all of the red oak trees in the forest, the king." Sam tries to search for any demon that was supposed to be a king of some sort and trees to see if anything possibly linked up. "Here we go, there is a Mayan king called Buluc Chabtan who is the god of violence, war, and sacrifice. He was a mighty powerful god and loved everything to be pure and of the Earth, he realized his kingdom was being destroyed by warriors and athletes. So he sacrificed all of the powerful athletes and warriors of the Mayan kingdom hoping that, that would stop all of the destruction." It made sense considering all of the people who have been dying were star athletes from their school.

"Ok it makes sense but why is Jack going to the redwoods?" Once again Sam pauses thinking of a reason, but he can't think of one all of a sudden a light bulb goes off in Alex's head.

"Well this demon king thing is supposed to be pure and all knowing so maybe in order to resurrect him he needed to go to the source. Maybe the source is the white oak tree and he is going there to kill the demon, because whoever called him figured out how to stop this from happening." It finally all came together and made complete sense.

"So Sammy how do we kill this son-of-a-bitch?" Dean asks as Sam scrolls down the website.

"It says here that we need to either resurrect the demon from its source and stab it in the heart with sacrificial blood on a branch from the white oak tree itself. Or we need to vanquish the source itself." Jack was now at the white oak tree in the middle of the Redwood National Park, where a man dressed in all black came out from the fog.

"You don't need to make such a dramatic entrance, it's not the red carpet or anything" The handsome devilish man smiled.

"When I come it's always a red carpet. So where are they?"

"They should be coming soon, I think I gave them enough hints to realize where I was going." He flashbacked of the tea that came from a café not too far from here, him saying white oak tree, and to when he was upstairs fighting with Jasmine standing in front of a poster of the Redwoods.

"Good because you know he doesn't have any patience. This is going to go all according to plan right, no surprises?"

"It should unless the Winchesters screw it up somehow." Dean drives the impala through the dark foggy forest, with Sam in shotgun, and Jasmine and Alex holding each other's hands in the back. They finally reach the white oak tree, Jack sees the headlights of the Impala and backs up with his friend who holds a branch from the white oak tree. Jack looks at his watch and then back at his friend.

"Perfect timing boy, you and your mother will soon be reunited!" Jasmine runs out of the car seeing her old friend standing with a stranger.

"Jasmine stand back." Dean comes out with a gun full of silver bullets with devils trap drawn on them. But she doesn't listen and runs up to Jack giving him a big hug.

"We finally figured it out with your hints, we found out why all of this was happening. Why the murders were happening, we can end this once and for all." Jack let go of her.

"Jasmine I did too and I found way to get my mother back." She looks at him worryingly trying to grasp what he means.

"What are you talking about Jack? Your mom is dead, no one can come back from the dead, it's impossible." He smiles.

"Come on Jasmine do you really think that someone coming back from the dead is impossible after everything that we have been through and all of the stories are mothers told us. This is my friend Drew and he found a way to get my mother back to where she belongs, with me." She looks at the strange man holding a branch. "He told me that all I have to do is make a sacrifice and give it to a Mayan God and my mother will be reborn. Those stories about the white oak tree were real Jasmine." She shakes her head still holding onto his arms.

"Jack no there can't be any more killing. We figured out a way to stop the killing we just have to burn your watch, your mother is the one killing all of our classmates. She made a deal with this God to help protect you from getting hurt by bullies. So the demon killed all of the people who hurt you which means if we don't stop it Alex and I will be next because the demon only kills the best of the best so there is no hierarchy and that everything is pure and equal." He looks down at his watch. "The only thing that can stop the killing is if we get rid of the thing that attaches your mother's spirit to you. We can stop this once and for all!"

"But that is not going to bring back my mother!" He looks at his friend who all of a sudden isn't where he was two seconds ago and is now in front of Alex. He stabs Alex in the chest with the knife making Alex scream and fall down to his knees. Jasmine screams and covers her mouth, with her whole body shaking. Dean shoots his gun but misses as the guy who is now by the tree and stabs it with the bloody knife.

A bright ball of light shines through cracks in the tree which outline a form of a god, the Mayan God in fact. Suddenly a giant with white horns on his deformed head, decorated with Mayan gold jewelry walks out of the light and moans. Jasmine looks up with snot running down her nose from crying over the recent death of her boyfriend. Jack's friend smiles at the humongous and powerful monster.

"I brought you here Buluc, we can bring back Earth to how it used to be, pure and wholesome and rule the world together!" Jack looked at his so-called friend and realizes that the only reason why he helped him was for his own personal gain.

"What are you talking about? I gave you what you wanted so you could bring my mother back!" Jasmine was scared of the monster and ran to Alex's bloody body to cry in his chest.

"Oh Jack you naïve boy. Bringing your mother back was never going to happen, it is impossible to bring someone back from the dead. I just used you to destroy the world to get it back in its purest form." Sam and Dean slowly walked up behind Drew.

"Jack this guy was lying to you the entire time! There is no way to bring back your mother, she is gone and the only way to stop all of this is to give us your watch so that we can destroy it. The monster will die and there will be no more killing." Jack is now crying and angry at the world.

"No I will not believe any of you she is going to come back, you are all wrong!" Jasmine stops crying to try to calm her friend down and now stands in front of him.

"Jack if you won't believe them, believe me. If I knew a way to bring back my mom and dad trust me I would, but there is nothing we can do. People die and new ones are born as cheesy as it sounds it is the circle of life." She holds his face. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, I was caught up in all of the attention and not thinking about the person who cared for me most when I should have. From here on out you are my number one priority and I will never leave you ever again." She kisses Jack on the lips and secretly slips off his watch, throwing it to Dean. "Sam now!" Sam matches a light and begins to melt the watch.

"No dammit you naïve little boy! You just ruined everything!" Jack realizes that his watch was gone. Standing behind Jack was a glowing version of his mother, Dean sees that a strange woman was there and that it must be his mother.

"Jack." The woman speaks in a beautiful almost cryptic voice, she was beautiful. A gorgeous red-headed woman straight out of the 1930s wearing a white silk gown, one that an actress back then would wear on the red carpet from that era.

"Mom." He says looking in awe at his gorgeous mother.

"Oh my handsome boy."

"Mom, I'm so sorry I tried to get you back. I tried everything I could but everyone was lying to me telling me that you could come back to life." She holds his face.

"Son don't worry about me, I realized even though I was trying to help you I only hurt others and that was never my intention." She looks down at the watch realizing it was almost melted. "Jack before I leave I want to let you know that I am so proud of you and love you so much! I will always be watching over you, I know you aren't happy with Jasmine but she truly cares about you right now and you need to trust her again." She begins to float up to the sky blowing him a kiss, as he sees his mother leave him one more time. She is no longer there and he collapses onto his knees sobbing, Jasmine bends down rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Not only was his mother gone and in Heaven, the demon was no longer there either realizing that burning the watch worked. Drew was pissed and walks over to Jack breathing heavily fuming with smoke coming out of his ears.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean says sarcastically as he shoots the guy in the heart making him fall on his back not breathing anymore. "Ok as much as I am glad that this is all over I really think we should get out of here before anything else weird happens." Dean looks down at Alex and realizes he is not going to fit in the car. "What should we do with him though?" He asks Sam.

"I have an idea." Twenty minutes later a table made of wood was built in front of the white oak tree, Dean helps Sam lift Alex up onto the table. Sam lights a branch making a flame. "So does anyone want to say anything in memory of him?" No one answers, so Dean awkwardly chips in as Jasmine was crying hysterically in Jack's arms.

"Well Alex I didn't know you very well but I could tell that you cared about Jasmine very much. I know you helped make her who she is today and that is a strong, independent woman who knows how to carry her own. It was great getting to know you in that short time and we thought that we should honor you as any great hunter would go because while you weren't a hunter you had the heart of one and that is a great thing to have." With that Dean was done and left it up to anyone else who wanted to say anything.

"Like Dean I didn't know you very well but you were very helpful in trying to find out what was killing all of your friends even though you were probably in so much pain over their deaths. I could tell that you would do anything to help out Jasmine and put her first before anything else which is a great quality to have" After Sam spoke there was another awkward pause making him think that no one else was going to speak, so he put the flame to the table.

"Wait Sam, before you burn him I just wanted to say something. Look Alex I know we didn't have the best relationship ever, in fact I kind of hated you most of the time. But Sam and Dean are right, you always put Jasmine first before anything else. That is more than I could ever do for her and I want to thank you for doing that when I wasn't around. Not only were you a great boyfriend to her but boy did you have one hell of an arm. I knew that someday you were going to go off to college and be the star quarterback for Stanford or University of Alabama, or some other really god college football team. Your father would be proud." He looks at Sam and nods, meaning that he can continue what he was about to do. Alex's body went up in flames, Jasmine turned her head and sobbed even more in Jack's arms not wanting to face what was going on.

It was the next morning and difficult for Jasmine to wake up because she still had to tell Alex's parents that he was not with them anymore. It was also the day the Winchester brothers were leaving to look for another job. She walks down the stairs wearing jeans, a stripped purple and white t-shirt and Alex's letterman jacket that he left behind last night. She was carrying a Ouija board, Sam and Dean were packing there things as Jack handed them their books and weapons. They saw Jasmine walking down waking from her long slumber when in fact she didn't really sleep at all last night; Dean notices the Ouija board right away and wonders what Jasmine could be doing with that.

"Good morning Jasmine, how'd you sleep?" She didn't answer and just continues to walk towards them.

"Before you leave I wanted to see if we could possibly do a Ouija board? I can't have you guys leave without knowing if John is my father. I found this spell in my mother's grimoire to contact the dead, and seeing Jack's mother last night made me realize that while bringing someone back from the dead is impossible, contacting them isn't." Dean rolls his eyes because he honestly hates witchcraft and doesn't believe in Ouija boards. Sam understood more why she would want to do this and couldn't say no, not after everything she went through.

"Yeah we could do that for you." Dean rolls his eyes again at his brother's answer. Jasmine puts the board in the middle of the kitchen table, lighting candles and having everybody sit in a circle holding each other's hands. She begins to speak in Latin, reciting some incantation, with Dean skeptical about this whole thing and not caring.

"Ok it should work now. I guess we should start by asking if he is here. Is John Winchester here?" The planchette moves without anyone moving it over to yes, everyone looks at each other. "Did anyone move that?" Everyone shakes there head no. "Do you know who Jasmine Richards is?" The spirit moves the planchette over to no, she was disappointed in that. "Do you know a Melanie Richards?" It moves over to the yes. "Did you ever have sexual intercourse with Melanie Richards seventeen years ago?" It stayed on the yes. "Were you using protection?" It moves over to no. "Did you know that Melanie got pregnant by you?" It hesitates but moves back to yes. "With these questions do you now know who Jasmine Richards could be?" It moves to the yes and then begins to spell something out, so Jack begins to write it down. "A-R-E-Y-O-U-M-Y-D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R?"

"Are you my daughter?" With that everybody looks at each other in disbelief, holding onto the planchette not saying a word.


End file.
